The High Priest's Passionate Proposal
by ladydolce
Summary: Sequel to Taken By The High Priest. When Seto reappears in Anzu's life, she is bent on loathing him for what he had done. But when he offers her an alternative to her shameful actions, would she accept or walk away without a backward glance...


The High Priest's Passionate Proposal.

An Azureshipping Fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

The man was dangerous.

She knew that ever since she'd made the mistake of falling into his bed. Only it wasn't a bed she had lain on when she surrendered her innocence to him. The memory assailed her with emotions she didn't dare acknowledge. The mere thought of his hands roaming across her body, lips wet and hot against her ear and his guttural moans of her name had her shivering.

With disgust, she assured herself.

Watching him now, standing before the Pharaoh, head bowed and eyes closed made her feel satisfaction. She enjoyed the sight of him subdued and powerless. If only he'd been this way two months ago when he had kidnapped and seduced her senses. Her hands clenched with the wild desire to hit him.

"So, you were under Heishin's mind control the entire time?" She heard the Pharaoh ask and almost snorted at the question. She doubted Heishin ordered him to sleep with her.

"Yes, I was." His deep, penetrating voice drew shivers up her arm. "After he was defeated, his control over me weakened and I was able to break the spell he had cast. I fled not knowing where I was. But once I regained my memories of my time under his control, I immediately returned to Egypt to express my regrets, Pharaoh Atemu."

She looked towards the man sitting on the ornate throne. His healthy tanned skin, pensive burgundy eyes and pursed lips made her heart tilt. The practicality of his expression astounded her for she never knew him to be anyone other than her pleasant friend Atemu. And little by little, she realized she was falling deeply in love with the newly crowned Pharaoh.

"Very well. I shall accept your explanation for now. My father had always spoken highly of you and I myself have seen your loyalty to him." Slim fingers flickered to the drooping golden bangs with a sigh. "I will not hold you in contempt. I am a man who believes in second chances and I will offer you the benefit of the doubt. You are the High Priest and so you shall remain." His dark eyes traveled to her face and she saw his lips tugging with a small smile.

"I have forgiven you, Seto, but I'm afraid you will have to apologize to the young woman whom you had kidnapped under your previous master's orders. But I warn you, Anzu isn't very forgiving to the people who have wronged her. I can testify to that."

Heat stole into her cheeks. Partly embarrassed. Partly incensed. She couldn't believe Atemu had forgiven that man so easily. Under a spell my ass, she hissed with fierce disbelief. He was lying through his perfectly straight teeth. Hell, he didn't even evoke a single emotion while speaking.

Her nails dug deep into her palms. The temptation to speak her mind was great, yet she bit her tongue not wanting to embarrass herself nor her friend.

Aware of his movements in her direction, she watched Seto with piercing blue eyes. He wasn't skilled enough to deceive her. She had previously traveled down that path and vowed never to return. The strong heady scent of sandalwood and sweat entered her nostrils. Her stomach tightening into a mass of knots as she drank in the nectar of his body. That same scent having been draped on her skin like the fine silk she was wearing.

His blue eyes were empty orbs of ice, but when he spoke, his voice held lingering traces of emotion. "I apologize for my actions two months ago. If I had caused you any harm, then I ask that you bless me with forgiveness, Anzu."

Her pulse tripled.

He stretched out her name, gravelly and long, the way he had done when he groaned it during climax. Her face flamed and her nipples tightened into buds of desire. And dear Ra, he knew how she reacted! His smirk evidence of his knowledge.

That bastard!

He had done it purposefully. He knew she remembered that night. How couldn't she? She had laid herself on that table, thighs spread and eagerly awaiting his body in the cradle of her hips.

Crossing her arms to hide the signs of her arousal, she made a small gurgle of disgust in her throat. "The Pharaoh was right. I don't forgive easily. And I will never forgive you."

Sending a formal bow Atemu's way, she turned hastily and made her exit. Angry at herself for responding salaciously to only a man's voice.

* * *

"Running away from me again?"

Anzu gasped at the sound of Seto's low rumbling voice against her ear. His warm breath stirring her insides into pools of unrestrained desire which quickly spread throughout her body.

It had been two days since she'd seen him. Correction. It had been two days since she had last spoken to him. After rushing out of the palace, she'd expressed no desire to see the blue-eyed man again, but, unfortunately she had. Whether he was talking to the other priests or receiving orders from Atemu.

It still bothered her that he was masquerading as a loyal servant to the Pharoah. Anyone with eyes could see that he was a wolf among sheep.

She turned away from the window and shock stole her voice. He was bare from the waist up. His skin glistening in the afternoon Egyptian sun, beads of sweat trailing down his chest, the muscles jumping as he lifted a hand to wipe his brow.

The sight of him sent her back to a time where only pleasure existed. She remembered the feel of his naked body against hers, his hands on her breasts, fingers thumbing over her nipples which pleaded for his touch. And apparently still did, for they were tingling with need.

Repulsed by her thoughts, Anzu averted her eyes, arms looped protectively over her stomach. "Who do you think you're trying to fool?" She asked, her voice poisonous as an asp's bite.

"Pretend for a minute I have no idea what you are taking about."

"Don't play games with me!"

One brown eyebrow arched along with the curling of his mouth. "Why Anzu, I have a vivid memory of how well we played together. And I would like another round should the opportunity present itself."

Scandalized, she hissed. "That is not what I'm talking about! You may have deceived everyone with your lies but the truth will be revealed one day and I will savor every minute of your suffering!"

"Like you did two days ago? Too bad my "suffering" ended prematurely." At her peeved expression, he asked. "Does Atemu know of what transpired between us?"

"Of course not, I haven't told a soul. If anyone found out I slept with the man who tried to kill Atemu, the embarrassment would be too much."

Anzu felt a shaft of pain burst through her heart. There were numerous times where she desperately tried to confess her sins, only to withdraw at the last minute. It would do her no good to dwell on something which can never be. Seto was Atemu's and Egypt's High Priest now. Anything she said might cause another unnecessary conflict.

"It was a mistake." She declared softly.

From the flaring of his nostrils, she realized he didn't like her tactless comment. "Well, I wouldn't mind conceding the first time was a mistake. It was a little too fast in my opinion, but what can you say for the other two times?"

Her skin flushed with a tide of pink. She brought the straps of her white, filmy dress closer to her, a moan of silent misery barely making it past her lips. "It doesn't matter. I'll never let you have me like that again."

"Let me ask you something." Seto said, neglecting to inform her that he will indeed have her again and again. "Do you still love Atemu?"

"Yes, I do."

He smirked at her defiant expression. "Do you honestly think you will become the Queen of Egypt?" He didn't give her the chance to respond. "The woman who weds the Pharaoh must be pure of mind _and_ body. You my dear, have already revealed your skin to a man."

"That is not..." A lump formed in her throat and she couldn't protest. He was right. She had given herself to him willingly. Even if Atemu asked for her hand, she couldn't accept. Her body had already been spoiled. Tears gathered in her eyes, the lump expanding until she almost choked.

"Don't despair." She heard him say. "You can always become one of his concubines. You may not be respected by the people of Egypt, and of course you will bring shame upon your family, but that's love for you."

His disgusted sneer made her angry. "Don't speak to me like that! You shouldn't act so high and mighty, after all you're a liar and a manipulator! Egypt's people may be blind, but I'm not. I see you for the snake you really are!"

"So you have said before." Seto expressed dully. "Accusing me won't help you now. As a young woman, your goal in life is to marry a man, have his children and take care of your house and family. Now you can't do any of that. Even a man of common blood would want a virtuous wife. If he knew you were not a virgin, do you think he will still want you? No, you will be put to death for shaming the gods."

"Death?" Her squeak of terror made him smile.

"Yes, Anzu. Death."

Again he said her name as if he were in the throes of passion. And again her body reacted to it. She should hate him. Fling angry, hurt words at him. Pummel him with her fists. Anything to show her loathing of him. But she couldn't. There were two people on that ceremonial table that night and she had been with him each step of the way.

Sighing, she looked out the window and at the Nile. She glimpsed the rare sight of crocodiles on the bank, sunbathing in the scorching light of the sun. The leathery reptiles teasing her with the knowledge that she had brought misery upon herself.

It was the warmth of Seto's hand against her cheek which made her turn away. His silver-blue eyes swirling with something which made her pulse skip. The daunting lines on his face deep with emotion.

"I'll make you a deal." He said at last. "Your family will never know the shame you have brought upon them by giving yourself to me that night." The lines around his mouth softened with a smirk. "But only if you agree to become my wife."

Inhaling a sharp breath, Anzu stumbled away from his touch and the heat of his body. Had she heard right? Did he want to marry her? No. A hysterical laugh bubbled in her throat releasing itself in loud tones.

She gaped. "Are you serious?! What makes you think I'll marry _you_?"

"This is not the time to be defiant. I'm offering you a solution to the mess you have brought upon yourself. Think about your parents. Do you want them to be social outcasts to their neighbours? Their friends and family? Surely you are not that selfish. "

Anzu spluttered an argument, which was ignored by Seto.

"My offer won't stand for long." He informed her dryly. "Either you make up your mind now or prepare to live a life being mocked by the people you hold dear to your heart."

Anzu bit her lip, hard. He was offering her an alternative to a shameful future. Yet when she thought about marriage, she thought about one filled with love, not lust. Her parents would be proud. Marrying a man who was revered by the Pharaoh would be the ultimate blessing. She didn't have much of a choice either way. She gave this man her body, but she will never let him have her heart. It already belonged to Atemu.

"Yes, I will." Anzu replied softly. "I will become your wife."

An age seem to go by and eventually the sun began it's descent in the horizon. The sky painted with vibrant shades of gold, orange and red, the weather growing cooler with each passing second.

Finding her voice, Anzu asked, "Why do you want to marry me?"

Blue eyes, darker than before danced in the golden beams of the light. The corners of his mouth tilted in a satisfied smirk. "After all this time do you really not know? My dear Anzu, you are a very desirable young woman. You are special and loved by many. Most notoriously by Atemu. But he can't have you now. You are going to be my wife and I will enjoy flaunting that in his face."

Then he kissed her.

His lips brushing, bruising against hers, tongue thrusting deep into the silky warmth of her mouth, memorizing her taste. Those pink folds of flesh like satin pillows beneath his, tempting him for a stronger, longer, more thorough sampling.

Anzu arched her back, engorged nipples brushing against his chest sensually, fingers slowly crawling up his naked chest. A strangled gasp eased from her as his hand found her left breast, capturing the sensitize bud between two fingers. Her moan vibrating low in her throat and she pushed herself further into the heat of his hand.

"You've spoiled me for other men." She accused him, as his lips found the neckline of her dress. Her fingers tangling in his hair and he slid the silky material off her shoulders.

"Who said I intended on letting other men have you?"

He paused to glide his tongue over her jaw, nibbling and biting the satin underside until her pretty head spun with pleasure. He left her neck and suckled a breast, pulling gently with his teeth, enjoying as she tried to escape him with frantic twists of her body.

"Stay still, Anzu." He commanded against her flushed skin. His mouth leaving wet kisses until he arrived at her navel, tongue dipping into the elegant cleft while his hand slid to her legs. His touch burned her skin with torturously slow movements as he let his digits sneak up her thigh. She wanted to cry out, _faster_, _faster _needing him to touch her in that place between her thighs were honey flowed for him, thick and hot.

"Please, Seto..." She whispered, his name an aching plea on her lips.

He kissed her hip, stripping her down until she was standing naked like a bountiful Grecian goddess. Her skin glowing in the light of the setting sun and blinded with possessiveness, he thrust her away from the window. No man but him shall ever see her like this! That he vowed.

Anzu fell onto the divan. Her legs parted slightly, face fused with a delicate pink and she watched him watch her. Her eyes became drowsy with arousal, feverish with excitement and already past the point of patience. She almost cried when he turned away from her and started to the door.

Rising on her elbows she asked frantically, "Where are you going?"

No answer came.

And that worried her.

When he did turn back she saw the door behind him sealed tightly. Relief flooded her mind and she devoured his frame as he took long, powerful strides until he was back at the beginning.

"What? Thought I was leaving? I'm not done with you yet."

He loomed over her, in all tempting manhood and she knew she had never seen a man—young or old who could rival his masculinity. Giddy with pent up excitement, she reached for his shoulders, touching the bare sweat slicked skin with greedy fingers. Her legs unashamedly extending to hold him between her body.

Anzu's breath left her and she went immobile as he discarded the remainder of his clothing. The gold kilt and blue over skirt tossed somewhere behind him and she stared at his virility.

Oh, sweet goddess Hathor.

Nothing could be more tantalizing than watching this man regarding her with such an intense need. She felt driven by a wild impulse to throw herself unashamedly against him. To take him as deep into her body as he could possibly go...

With sudden impatience, Seto grasped her ankles, spreading her thighs wide and speared her with his manhood. A sharp cry escaping her lips as the hot friction of him inside her became unbearable.

She couldn't take much more of this.

Her body arched, writhing in delirious satisfaction and she clawed his back, desperate for him to be closer.

Her thighs wrapped around him like a vine, long and constricting in an unbreakable hold around his waist. Lips, mouth and tongue cooperating to release breathy wails of his name. The four letter word pouring from her over and over again until it became an erotic mantra born from her lust.

His taut, sinuous body detained her to the divan. His movements, rough, demanding and unrelenting as his tongue pierced her lips, its actions mimicking the thrust of his sex. His every stroke seating him to the hilt, massaging her swollen wet lips, her greedy body pleading and grovelling for more.

His kisses became sweeter, softer and it was his next well placed thrust which sent her over the edge. Her voice rang out in ecstasy as the pleasure soared within her body and she was conscious of his own which stiffened and shuddered as she robbed him of everything.

Bodies damp and skin glistening with a fresh sheen of sweat, Anzu raised a hand to caress his back. Wanting him to remain where he was for just a little bit longer. She would cherish this memory as she had so many others. In her eyes she regarded him as nothing more than a liar and a snake, but in her heart, he would always be a passionate lover.

_Her_ passionate lover.

Too bad they couldn't build a marriage on sex.

* * *

Author's Note:

And so concludes this tale of sex, lies and ill-fated unions.

I decided to write a follow-up because I'm sure everyone wanted to know what happened after the first part of the story ended. It's no surprise to anyone that Seto became one of Atemu's most trusted servants. We have all seen the anime.

I was leaning towards Anzu becoming pregnant, but you know me, I can't write about pregnancy and children. It's one of my handicaps. So I decided on the dysfunctional marriage thing.

I won't be writing another part because I doubt anyone would want to read about a marriage doomed from the start. That, and I have the horrible disease called laziness.

Hope the lemon was more graphic. I tried my best to keep it....clean. :p

I think I will update Lockdown next. Most likely on Saturday.

Thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
